


Companionship

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Portal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Billy’s playing Portal and reaches the Weighted Companion Cube</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> [Weighted Companion Cube](http://media.giantbomb.com/uploads/3/35783/971897-companion_cube_.jpg)  
>  Portal homage and all that.

“Ok… ok, I can do this.” Billy panted and wiped his hands on his shorts.   
He decided he didn’t like the sentinel robots in Portal. He never was a shooter-game fan, that was more Eli’s thing, and at times, Teddy’s, so he was rather disgruntled to be shot at in his elaborate 3D puzzle game.   
At last it was over, he thought and saved the game before proceeding to the next level. He was introduced there to a new type of in-game cube, and he took note of the pink hearts that adorned it on all sides.  
  
“That’s… actually cute.” Billy snickered and approached the item. “A companion cube, huh…”  
  
He snickered and looked around his empty room before leaning closer to the screen. Even he couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but what the heck.  
  
“Looking forward to working with you,  _Teddy_.” He whispered and continued the game.  
  
–  
  
Teddy wasn’t sure how to respond to the fact that when he walked back into the room, Billy was lying on the bed on his stomach, pillow held over his head. He glanced around in an attempt to understand what was wrong, but all he found was the screen-saver playing on the computer screen.  
Last he checked, Billy was playing Portal, was it? Eh, that  _was_  a weird game…  
  
“Was someone wrong on the internet again?” Teddy asked with a touch of amusement and some concern. He sat on the bed and accepted the glare Billy sent his way, his head now out from under the pillow.   
Teddy reached to ruffle Billy’s hair, only to notice signs of actual distress on his features.  
  
“Billy, what happened?” The blond asked, uncertain as to what the cause of this unhappiness was. Billy was fine when Teddy left him to keep the younger Kaplan siblings occupied for a while, and rarely did anything online get him  _this_  upset (it usually got him angry…).  
  
Billy let out a sigh and sat up. He was having a hard time meeting Teddy’s worried gaze.  
“Nothing, it’s stupid.”  
  
“Ah ha. Enough to make you cry?”  
  
Billy growled.  
“I did  _not_.”  
  
“You look pretty close to it- oh, my bad, you’re just glaring.”  
  
Billy growled, too.   
“Look, it  _is_  nothing, I just-”  
He inhaled deeply and then threw himself back on the bed, facing upward this time.  
“I threw you into the firey pit, ok?!”  
  
Teddy blinked, mind racing as he tried to make sense of what Billy was telling him. Rewind - Billy was playing Portal. And in Portal, the things that get thrown into firey pits are the end-game boss, and-  
Oh.  
No. No, he didn’t. Did he?  
Teddy looked at Billy with an incredulous look.  
  
“You named the Weighted Companion Cube after me?!” Teddy half exclaimed in a burst of surprise and adoration.  
Billy grumbled and turned to lie on his side, his back to Teddy.  
  
“Yeah, and I  _roasted_  you, too. Problem?”  
  
Teddy leaned down, nose pressing against Billy’s temple and his hand resting over the mage’s arm.   
“That’s the sweetest thing you’ve done in a while.”  
  
Billy huffed.  
“Fine, next time I’ll do it for real.” He threatened with noticeably painted cheeks.  
  
Teddy on his part wasn’t fazed. He simply pushed Billy on his back again and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
“…what were we talking ab-”  
  
Nothing, really, as Weighted Companion Cubes couldn’t talk, and Teddy was more than happy to occupy their lips by doing something much funner.


End file.
